Bleach Koichi's story Arc 1
by Koichisan
Summary: Follow the journey of Kurosaki Koichi as he lives his life trying to be a normal teenager and a shinigami! But how will Koichi fare when 2 past figures in his fathers life come to visit him? can he survive the onslaught of 3 women?
1. Chapter 1

Bleach Koichi's story

Arc 1 chapter 1:

His father's legacy

Koichi stretched upwards as he yawned loudly;

"Another day of school…"

Koichi cried out as he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind, laughing to himself he turned and looked to see a blue haired girl. Her eyes shined brightly as she smiled, glancing up at Koichi;

"Good morning Koichi!"

Normally Koichi didn't like being tackled by his grandfather or by anyone for any matter, but this was one exception he'd make. He smiled softly as The girl stood up happily and placed a small kiss upon his cheek;

"So how are you doing Emi?"

Emi smiled happily as she bent forwards a bit, her hands holding her briefcase behind her back she laughed;

"I'm doing just fine Koichi-kun, Come on!! We're going to be late for school!"

Emi grabbed Koichi's arm as the two began running towards the school building.

Along the riverside a strange apparition began forming, it stood up slowly and glanced around it was a young girl, with large brown eyes, and flowing black hair. She took a long red ribbon and tied her hair up into a bun and smiled happily as she placed her hands onto her hips glancing out on the city;

"Now where did that Ichigo get off to…? I've only been gone for a little bit…"

In a part of town a strange crack appeared in the sky, a small green haired girl fell from the crack in the sky as it closed. The small girl glanced around and put a finger to her lips;

"Hmm I wonder if Ithigo ith around…oh?"

The small girl glanced up and spotted a shop that read urahara shop;

"Maybe the people in here can help me…"

The small Girl walked into the shop as she closed the door behind her.

Koichi smiled brightly as he and Emi Exited school, Emi was holding onto Koichi's arm and beaming brightly;

"so… What do you want to do today Koichi-kun?"

Koichi thought to himself for a moment;

"Hmm well what if we…"

Koichi was cut short as he was struck in the stomach by a hard green haired object . Koichi breathed heavily as he gripped his stomach. The green haired object laughed and glanced up at Koichi and smiled;

"I found you!! "

The small girl rubbed her head on Koichi's chest as Emi glanced at the girl;

"Aww… she's so cute Is she your sister Koichi or…"

Emi gasped as she placed her hands over her mouth. She pointed at Koichi with a gaping mouth;

"Could it be your illegitimate child???? I thought I was going to be your first Koichi…."

Koichi stuttered as he shook his head quickly;

"no!!! she's not my kid.. I don't even know her…"

The small green haired girl glanced up at Koichi;

"Y…You're not Ithigo..?"

Koichi laughed as he shook his head;

"No, I'm his son Koichi.."

The black haired girl walked up and pointed at the small girl in Koichi's arms with a gaping mouth;

"I…Ichigo!!?? Is that your illegitimate child?????"

Koichi sputtered again as he shook his head;

"wh..wha… NO!!! I don't even know who you are!!"

The black haired girl held her chest softly as she glanced away;

"Y…you don't remember me…It's me.. Senna… It's senna Ichigo.."

Koichi scratched his head as he laughed;

"er.. you two seem to be mistaken… I'm not Ichigo.. I'm his son Koichi."

The green haired girl and Senna Gasped;

"Hi…His son?????"

The green haired girl glanced up at Senna as she pu a finger to her lip;

"hey lady… wath a son?"

Koichi slapped his forehead as he sighed. Senna glanced towards Koichi;

"Who did Ichigo get with….?"

Koichi laughed nervously fearing that he was going to regret what he was about to say;

"er well he married… my mother.. Inoue…"

Senna gripped her fists tightly;

"That Hussy taking my Ichigo…"

Senna grabbed Koichi and the green haired girl by the collar and dragged them towards Koichi's hous;

"I'll show her a thing or two…"

Koichi sighed slowly, he could tell it was going to be one of those days….


	2. Chapter 2

Bleach Koichi's story

Arc 1:

His father's legacy

chapter 2:

Koichi sighed as he and Nell were dragged by their collars by Senna. They were bearing his house and he thought out the possible turn of events when Senna would encounter Orihime.Senna Stopped in front of the front door and Banged it open. The 4 were greeted by a long yelling of Koichi' name, Isshin stopped at the doorway and shifted his eyes from Senna to Nell to Emi and back to Koichi. Isshin beamed brightly and stood Koichi up giving him a hard smack on the back;

"Koichi!! I knew you had a girlfriend, but two??? You really are my grandson, and a daughter as well???!! The boy works fast!!"

Isshin began spouting words of joy and compliment and bragging, when Orihime Peeked outside and Isshin took Orihime by the shouldersand pointed;

"Look Orihime!! Your son has two girlfriends and a child!!"

Orihime glanced at nell and squealed delightfully as she laughed;

"I didn't realize I would be a Grandmother at such a young age!! But Koichi I don thtink you're ready for a family yet… I should make clothes for your child.. maybe some sweaters… and…"

Orihime began going off about booties and cradles and strollers and such as Koichi turned a crimson red and covered his hand with his face. Isshin exclaimed happily as he received a punch to the face and tumbled backwards. Ichigo clenched his fist tightly and smirked;

"Toussan… jumping to conclusions again huh? Orihime don't you recognize the little girl? That's Nell, and the other girl is.."

Ichigo glanced at senna slowly and his eyes widened;

"S….Senna! I remember you again.. you left didn't you..?"

Senna clenched her fist tightly and smacked Ichigo in the face. Ichigo stumbled back slowly and glanced at senna and cried out;

"What the Hell was that for??"

"Baka!!! I leave for a little bit and you forget about me and go and have a family!!! And you greet me in that way!!"

"Senna.. you were gone for over 10 years… I'm sorry about all of that, but things have changed.."

Isshin stood up and took hold of Senna's hands;

"Nonsense Ichigo You can never have too many wiv.."

Ichigo planted his foot in the back of Isshin's head and stomped him into the ground;

"Dirty old men like you should stay in the ground where they belong!!"

Senna ran off quickly, Koichi glanced towards Emi as he ran off towards Senna;

"Emi, can you take care of Nell with my mother for a bit? I'm going to go check up on Senna alright?"

Emi nodded as she took Nell by the hand and led her into the house. Ichigo called after Koichi;

"Koichi she likes to go up high places!!"

Koichi Nodded as he ran towards Senna's direction.

Koichi glanced around in the plaza near the mall but couldn't spot Senna, as he scratched his head slowly he thought about what his father said;

"she Likes… High places..? Well that narrows it down to oh about every skyscraper in the city.."

Koichi glanced at a group of people gawking up at the Ferris wheel. Koichi glanced up and cried out spotting a brunette sitting atop one of the carriages;

"Or the Ferris wheel!"

Koichi pressed his shinigami medallion to his chest and his body fell onto the bench behind him. He jumped up onto the carriage, and Senna cried out startled;

"Koichi! What are you doing here?"

Koichi took a seat next to her, and glanced at senna slowly;

"well you seemed a little troubled so I came to see if you were ok. So are you alright?"

Senna sighed slowly as she placed her chin on her knees;

"I…so much has changed.. I didn't think that if and when I came back things would have changed this much…I guess I just thought Ichigo would be the same when I came back.."

Koichi glanced up towards the sky slowly and laughed;

"well of course things will change.. you cant expect them to always stay the same, but you've always got friends, that's what matters right?"

Koichi smiled slowly and Senna's face reddened slowly;

"you remind me of your father.. but a bit warmer.. I still sense the protective nature within you.."

Koichi laughed slowly as he rubbed the back of his head and stood up holding his hand out towards senna;

"come on I'll take you back to my house, I bet Nel and you would like a tour of the city?"

Senna nodded wordlessly as she took Koichi's hand. Koichi smiled slowly as he shunpoed the two back to Koichi's house. Koichi stopped in front of his door and cried out;

"Argh!!! I forgot my body back at the plaza!!!"

Koichi dashed back towards the plaza as senna laughed softly;

"He is like his father.."


End file.
